in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Cirno Gets Schooled
Cirno Gets Schooled 'is a story created by JeloElducal and written by both JeloElducal and BoltBlizard, focusing on Cirno ending up in awkward situations after getting enrolled in Echo Creek Academy. Description ''Beta, being fed up with Cirno's idiocy, decides to send her to high school in hopes of making her be at LEAST less dumb. To Cirno, however, this proves to be both a new, exciting experience and a challenge at the same time! What wacky and awkward events will befall the fairy of the freezer? Story One day - Cirno was sleeping in, as she usually does. Until she got an angry visitor at her doorstep... *'Beta: '''Cirno, get the heck out here! *'Cirno: 'Wait what. *falls off bed, wakes up, and rolls out the door* ...Sup. *'Beta: 'Hey, look here. There are the dumb and there's the dumber. You're the dumber. *'Cirno: 'Ey, that's- *'Beta: 'Professional jerk, you'll learn something - especially since I'm dragging your lazy self to education - and you WILL learn something. *'Cirno: 'Is it safe? I'm scared. *'Beta: 'Don't ask me. I have no idea. *'Cirno: 'Oh no... ''Beta then grabs Cirno by the leg and proceeds to drag her out the door, headed somewhere. At the neighborhood, Beta continues on his journey, not caring at all, while Cirno just...screams. * 'Cirno: '''Let go! I didn't sign up for this! No! No! Stop! * '''Beta: '''Do you mind shutting up, or should I make you? * '''Cirno: '''Um. Yes. ''Beta and Cirno finally arrive at the location, which happens to be Echo Creek Academy. At the Principal's Office, Beta is trying to enroll Cirno into school. *'''Principal Skeeves: Welcome and good morning, umm....do you happen to be an Octoling and an anime girl of some kind? *'Beta: '''Alright, let's get this clear. This idiot. Plus education. Just do it. *Super Sea Snails* There's your cost. Also, yeah, we kind of are. *'Principal Skeeves:' ''*confused* ''What are these? I've never seen one of those before. *'Beta: To cut it short - these are Super Sea Snails. Back home, these fetch a few hundred thousand. 3 hundred thousand, if I recall correctly. *'''Principal Skeeves: Well then, you've got yourself a deal! *'Beta: '''Yeah. Cool. Thanks. ''Beta and Cirno exit the Principal's Office. *'Beta: '''There. You're stuck in this place. *'Cirno: Am I alone? *'Beta: '''Well, you're not with me, but I don't know if anyone else is even in here at the moment, so I would probably say yes. *'Cirno: 'Fantastic. ''Cirno decides to stroll around the place, trying to avoid anyone....then she accidentally bumps into someone while she wasn't looking. * '''Cirno: '''D'oh! Sorry, sorry! Still not used to this place... *nervous laughing, begins backing off* * '''Sabrina Backintosh: ''*fallen over* It's okay! Happens to me all the time. * '''Cirno: '*nervous, but offers a hand to help her back up - not saying a word* * Sabrina Backintosh: ''*''gets up with help from Cirno* Thanks! * '''Cirno: '''You're welcome, suppose - don't get the wrong idea. I didn't even 'want' to be here... Trivia * This story was originally going to be called "Cirno Gets An F", before it was changed to the current name. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal